


Dear Asami

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami - Freeform, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, korra - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra tries to write to Asami <3 </p><p>Very old fic but I figured i would share it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Asami

I could hear my mom's voice before I saw her, she had that sort of laugh that filled the room and that sort of voice that could travel for mile. It was sweet and soft something I loved about her, and it was something that reminded me of someone else. Looking down at my legs I could feel myself wondering if I'll ever walk again, I used to walk right? I did? Sometimes I wonder if having the ability to walk...if being the avatar had happened to another person. Someone who was just not me. "Korra, there you are" her smile was so warm all i could do was manage a small smile in return. "The Mail just arrived, you have a letter here from Future Industries i bet its from Asami!". There it was, the mere mention of your name and my heart did a back flip, "thanks mom" I manage to say to her as I accept the letter as calmly as possible. 

Rolling into my room I shut the door and turned on the oil lamps by my desk. For a moment I held the crimson envelope in my hand and admired the way your curling script graced the surface making my short brutish name look elegant and feminine. Bringing it to my lips I press a tender kiss to the stiff paper and I swear I can smell the jasmine body lotion you are so obsessed with covering your self in. Carefully I open the envelope and add it to the stacks of envelopes on my desk, the stacks that houses envelopes from mako and bolin were savagely torn open as if done by a excited child at the winter solstice. But every envelope that was from Asami had been opened slowly and delicately and placed reverently in a neat pile besides its letters. 

Turning the contents over in my hands I frowned visibly disappointed, this envelope did not hold a letter but a invitation to the opening of the future industries rail road. Though disappointed i couldn't help but smile, asami had dreamt of the rail road for so long and had wanted to connect the entire world using her father's company to do good. A few moments passed and finally I decided to pull out some light blue paper and a pen to reply to all the letters she had written me, all the words I had left unspoken these past few years. 

Dear Asami, 

The stupidest thing i've ever done was say no when you offered to come with me to the water tribes. I wish i had accepted your invitation but that is the past and we cannot live in that can we.? I am so proud of you and everything you have done since i have left, the rail road sounds like it will really put your company on the map. I am sure you are very popular now and know many people. My greatest regret asami...is the fact I left republic city without...

She looked down at the letter and everything she had written so far, nothing seemed writhe but at the same time it was honest and that is what korra was honest and blunt and rushed. I at back in my chair staring at old photos from the days before the red lotus and zaheer between amon and his equalists and grabbing bank robbers we actually had managed to have fun in republic city. The city that was my home but most importantly, she was there. My eyes fell on her charming face in a photography of us just the two of us at a street festival my arms around her waist like a man staking his claim on land. She was laughing into my shoulder and i was smiling, I was so happy and yet now...I couldn't tell where that happiness had gone. 

When her father was arrested she shared a room with me, I remembered waking up to her crying into her pillow at night. At first I was annoyed but then when I looked at her I saw a strange sort of beauty in the way she cried. Like she did the day the boat took me away, I had pulled away from hugging her and I had seen the tears in her eyes. Why did you cry for me Asami? I often wondered as I stared into the darkness that surrounded me at night, why cry for me? Looking back at the letter I frowned at the last line. "I wish I hadn't left republic city without telling you I love you" I whispered to her softly as if the words would write themselves and travel to her through the wind. 

Crumpling up the paper I pulled out another piece as I lit the old one on fire, beginning once more on another letter I would not find the courage to send. 

Dear Asami.


End file.
